¿Cita?
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Hinata le pide a Kageyama que le acompañe al centro comercial. [KageHina]


―¿Vas a hacer qué?

Hinata volvió a sonrojarse y mirar hacia otros lados. Movía sus manos de forma errática, como si no supiera que hacer con ellas, y sus rodillas se juntaban como cada vez que se avergonzaba de algo.

―Voy a… hacerme una perforación.

Lo había escuchado la primera vez, pero de todas formas Tobio sonrió.

―¿Ah, si?

Era un cobarde, pero estaba seguro del aguante que tenía cuando se trataba de sentir dolor.

Hinata asintió, y Kageyama desvió la mirada.

―Como sea. ¿Cuándo?

―¿Si vas a ir conmigo?

―¡No lo sé, idiota! ¡Por eso pregunto!

―¿Puedes mañana?

Así obviamente tendría que ir, si no le dejaba la opción de excusarse…

―Si.

―¿Nos juntamos en la estación?

―Está bien. Y llega a tiempo.

―¡Lo haré!

Entonces el entrenador los llamó, y ambos se levantaron del piso y corrieron con el equipo.

.

Y Kageyama estaba en la estación, puntualmente, con su celular en la mano y espalda contra la pared, aburrido.

Llevaba ahí diez minutos apenas, y sentía que moriría. Iba a matarlo si se le ocurría no aparecer. ¿Se habría arrepentido? No le diría nada, pero… pudo haberle avisado.

Entonces aquella voz lo llamó por su apellido, y volteó a encontrarse con sus cabellos más alborotados de lo usual.

―Llegas tarde.

―¡Lo siento!

―Estás despeinado.

―¡Lo siento!

―¿Eh?

―¡¿Eh?!

Kageyama desvió la vista para no reír, y Hinata sonrió ampliamente, cerrando los ojos. Kageyama se sintió encandilado de pronto.

Caminó en silencio junto a él hacia el centro comercial, mientras Hinata le relataba una película que había visto anoche, y a la cual culpaba por haberse dormido y no haber podido llegar a tiempo.

―Claro que no. ―Kageyama lo cortó. ―Hubieras llegado tarde de todos modos.

―¡Nunca llego tarde!

―¡Siempre que no son partidos llegas tarde!

―Oh, eso es… cierto. Si.

Claro. Mientras no fuera entrenamiento o partido, Hinata era despreocupado hasta que veía que ya era hora, y entonces comenzaba a correr.

―Oh, es aquí.

Kageyama miró el local. A diferencia de los locales vecinos, este era oscuro. Dentro había decoración que parecía de Halloween y todo era negro. Esta de más decir que se espantó.

Hinata entró primero, y saludó a la chica que estaba dentro.

Kageyama trató de no fijarse en todas las fotos que había en los muros con gente que tenía perforaciones del terror, y trató de concentrarse en devolver la sonrisa que ella le dedicaba… fallando.

Pese a su apariencia, cabello negro, delineado oscuro, piercings y tatuajes en cada espacio de piel visible, ella lucía bastante dulce. Y la forma en que hablaba y se dirigía a ellos le hacía recordar a Yachi.

―Hinata, siéntate aquí, por favor.

Tobio sabe que su expresión cambió, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Lo conocía? Tal vez ya había venido antes a preguntar. Después de todo, Hinata era menor de edad.

Él obedeció, y la chica volvió a fijarse en él mientras se ponía sus guantes.

―Puedes sentarte también. Para eso son los sillones.

Le hizo una reverencia y se sentó. La chica se puso en las manos un spray que Kageyama supuso era para desinfectarse, y le puso a Hinata en el lóbulo de la oreja.

―Bien, toma aire. ―Le dijo. ―Esto no debería doler.

Hinata bajó la vista e inhaló. Luego, sus puños se apretaron contra la tela de sus jeans por un momento, y ella se alejó enseguida.

―Oh. ¡No dolió!

Ella le sonrió.

―Te lo dije. ―se quitó los guantes y los tiró a un tacho de basura. ―Es sólo que el otro día viniste en un mal momento; ese chico se estaba haciendo algo más complicado. Y no era tan valiente como tú.

Hinata asintió, sonriendo, y a Kageyama le picaba la curiosidad por preguntar, pero logró controlarlo. También le molestó lo fácil que caía ese idiota frente a los elogios; era como un cachorro.

Lo que no pudo aguantar, fue esperar que Hinata volteara, y se levantó para ver qué se había hecho. Apenas lo rodeó para ver su oreja derecha, pudo notar que se sonrojó.

―¿Qué? ―le preguntó. ¿En serio reaccionaba así, incluso cuando lo había acompañado?

―Se ve bien.

Era cierto. Se había puesto una argolla de color negro, y el contraste con su piel blanca y su cabello naranjo lo hacía lucir incluso más llamativo.

Y además quería ponerlo nervioso.

Lo logró, y Hinata se cortó un poco. Al menos hasta que la chica volvió a aparecer frente a él y le dio un pequeño papel.

―Tienes que secarlo bien luego de bañarte. No lo muevas. No lo toques. Evita que la pelota te choque justo contra esa parte. Evita tirones, golpes, tus manos sucias, las manos sucias de otra persona, y aplica esto cada vez que lo recuerdes. ―Le dio algo que podía o no ser una crema.

―¿Es todo?

―Si. De todos modos te voy a revisar cuando vengas con tu hermanita.

―Oh. De acuerdo. ―le sonrió. ―Gracias.

Kageyama seguía sintiendo esa presión de no saber… bueno, todo.

Hinata se levantó de la silla y lo miró por un momento. Luego volteó hacia la chica para despedirse agitando la mano y salió con él.

―¿En serio no dolió?

―Un poco. Cállate.

Kageyama sonrió, y supo que Hinata se iría ahora. Después de todo, sólo a eso habían venido.

Y no quería. Obviamente no se lo diría, pero no quería volver. Estaba tan acostumbrado a estar con el durante toda la semana que sus tardes en casa eran simplemente muy aburridas.

Entonces se le ocurrió la idea más cursi e, increíblemente, más útil que pudo tener.

―¿Quieres un helado? ―preguntó.

Al instante en que lo dijo se sintió tonto. ¿Qué era eso, una cita? Debió haberlo dicho de otra manera.

―No tengo dinero.

Maldición. Claro que debió decirlo de otra manera: de la manera en que ese idiota entendiera.

―¡Si te lo pregunto es porque te estoy invitando, idiota!

―Ah. ―Hinata se rio. ―¿De verdad? De acuerdo.

No sabía por qué estaba nervioso de estar a solas los dos. Se sentía como si tuviera que lograr que no se aburriera de él, y era difícil sintiendo que era una persona demasiado aburrida.

Era diferente al tiempo en la escuela, cuando tienen que matar el tiempo juntos por obligación. En cambio, las pocas veces que quedaban fuera de la escuela, se cuestionaba todo el tiempo si Hinata estaba bien, o si preferiría definitivamente estar en otro lugar, con mejor compañía.

Todo esto era tonto de su parte. Si Hinata quisiera irse, lo diría, ¿No? Su chico era bastante sincero respecto a esas cosas, y no le importaría dañar sus sentimientos diciéndole que era aburrido.

Aún así, no pudo encontrar un mísero tema de conversación mientras caminaban por el centro comercial a buscar un helado, y Kageyama se maldecía por ello.

Pero su mente dejó de complicarse la vida con ese estúpido tren de pensamientos y se concentró en lo que estaba frente a él: entre los montones de gente apurada y haciendo compras, una niña pequeña lloraba, mientras miraba en todas direcciones y nadie siquiera la miraba al pasar junto a ella.

Lo desconcertó. ¿Debía irse también? No. Claro que no. No podía. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Si se acercaba la niña iba a asustarse, porque no lo conocía. Y tampoco causaba una buena impresión en los niños. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Obviamente Hinata ni siquiera se lo pensó.

Kageyama alcanzó a voltear cuando él ya se estaba abriendo paso entre la gente para llegar a ella.

Y primero pensó en detenerlo, pero se detuvo, y sólo lo siguió, para ver qué iba a hacer.

Y su pecho se infló de orgullo al verlo.

Hinata llegó a ella y ni siquiera se presentó, y seguramente ella ni siquiera alcanzó a verlo. Sólo la tomó por los hombros y la hizo voltear, obligándola a caminar hacia adelante pero de una manera sumamente suave, mientras le hablaba y trataba de calmarla.

―Ya no llores, mira. Ayúdame a buscar a tu mami, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Cómo es? ¿Estás viendo a ambos lados, cierto? Tienes que ayudarme a buscarla, porque yo tengo muy mala vista.

Kageyama dejó de respirar. La voz suave y alegre con la que hablaba con ella hacía que se removiera su corazón, y al ver que la niña en realidad ya no lloraba y miraba a todos lados como Hinata le dijo le hizo sentir algo extraño en el estómago.

Ese tipo de cosas, esa forma que tenía Hinata para destacar entre tantas personas, eran lo que le hacía caer completamente por él.

Pero no lo diría.

Se limitó a caminar junto a él, mientras Hinata le sonreía, sin dejar de distraer a la niña para que no llorara.

Ni siquiera pasaron cinco minutos, cuando una mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente junto a un guardia comenzó a correr hacia ellos. La niña apenas la vio, comenzó a correr hacia ella, y Hinata la dejó. Y apenas vio con sus propios ojos que la niña volvía a estar entre los brazos de su madre, volteó y se acercó a él.

―Lo siento. ¿Podemos ir por el helado ahora? ―se lo preguntó como si nada. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo hermoso que había sido hace un rato?

―Eso fue… ―No supo ponerlo en palabras. No podía explicárselo ni siquiera a si mismo, el porqué aquello lo había removido tanto.

Hinata estaba tan acostumbrado a que no le dijera cosas que simplemente lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

―¿No tienes que comprar nada? Puedes aprovechar el día; no tengo nada que hacer, y prefiero estar contigo que en casa.

Entonces sintió que se le quemaba un fusible.

¿Acababa de decirle lo que él pensó durante horas y no se atrevió a decir? Y de seguro lo dijo sin pensar.

Hinata era increíble.

―Estoy bien, creo. Pero si quieres quedarte otro rato, no me molestaría. También yo… ―No pudo decirlo. ―Tampoco tengo nada que hacer.

Hinata lo miró como si hubiera esperado a que le dijera lo que se calló.

Idiota. Era un idiota. ¿Podía corresponder lo que le había dicho sin sonar extraño y no se había atrevido? No se merecía estar con él en ese momento.

―La chica del local… ¿la conoces cómo?

―Vinimos la semana pasada. Natsu quería perforarse las orejas y le daba miedo hacerlo. Le dije que lo haría primero, y dijo que si mi oreja no se caía, ella lo haría.

―¿Entonces realmente no querías una perforación?

Dudó un momento.

―Un poquito. ―confesó.

Kageyama pensó en que fue una buena decisión, porque le quedaba bien, y estaba feliz al poder acompañarlo.

―Me gustaría conocer a tu hermana. ―soltó de pronto. Claramente no lo pensó. ―A tu familia.

Hinata lo miró sorprendido.

―¡Vamos! ―pareció entusiasmado de pronto.

―¡¿Ah?!

―¡A mi casa! Natsu también quiere conocerte.

¿Le había hablado a su hermana pequeña sobre él? No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero una calidez invadió todo su cuerpo, en especial sus mejillas.

―¿Cuándo? ―Preguntó.

―¡Ahora! ―Saltó. En realidad estaba emocionado con la idea. ―Puedes quedarte, incluso.

Iría a la casa de Hinata. Estaba nervioso; sentía que debía causar una buena impresión a su familia, y eso era algo tonto, ¿No? Sólo era su compañero de equipo.

―¿Seguro que no tienes que avisarles antes?

Negó con la cabeza.

―No. Iba a quedar sólo con ella por la tarde, de todos modos, entonces yo iba a preparar la cena. No vas a molestar a mi madre ni nada.

Estaba ansioso, pero la felicidad de Hinata logró calmarlo. Siempre lograba hacerlo.

―Está bien.

―¡¿Si?!

―Sí, de acuerdo.

Volvió a saltar, riendo.

La felicidad que sentía al verlo feliz no la podría poner en palabras ni aunque lo intentara; sólo sabía que era la mejor sensación del mundo.

* * *

 _N.A.: Iba a escribir otra cosa y vi esto a medias hace mil años y lo terminé a la rápida uwu lo siento_

 _Haganme burla porque me tengo que levantar temprano y sigo jodiendo aquí jjaj_

* * *

 ** _02/02/18_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


End file.
